


Monday Morning

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin got lucky at the company's Christmas party and everybody wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Betaed by foxi, thank you!

Merlin set the tray with his lunch down, swung his leg over the chair and sat down. “Hi guys.”

Gwaine, who sat opposite of him, put his fork down and stared at him while Merlin reached for his juice and unscrewed the little bottle. 

“What?”

Percy swallowed and then stared. “You’re wearing the same shirt you wore to the office Christmas party on Friday night. Ouch!” He glared at Leon whose foot had obviously connected with his shin. “What?”

Leon rolled his eyes while Gwaine grinned widely.

“You got lucky.”

“I did?” Merlin busied himself with his soup but couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.

“Come on, Merlin, you’re wearing the same shirt you had on Friday night. That was three days ago and you’ve got that just-laid look on your face.” Gwaine poked his fork in Merlin’s direction.

“I do?” 

“Yes, you do. Who is it?”

Percy was still staring, and even Leon had given up pretending to be busy with his lunch. 

“Who is who?” Merlin spooned his soup into his mouth.

“The guy you got lucky with…oh…oh wait, Elyan, right?” Gwaine grinned, all happy with himself for having found out.

“Nope.”

“It sure wasn’t one of us,” Percy stated the obvious. “Lance?”

Leon sighed. “He left with Gwen, Percy and you were there when they said good-night.”

“Oh, true.”

“Oh, don’t tell me it was that annoying Will bloke?” Gwaine made a face. 

“Nope.” Merlin bit into his bread and washed it down with juice, his grin getting wider with each guess the others made.

“Mordred?” Leon gasped. “He’s just an apprentice, he’s too young. Merlin!” He hissed under his breath, “he’s not even of age!”

Merlin shook his head and finished his soup. He was obviously having a lot of fun with this game. 

“Hmmm…who….oh, Merlin, not Cendred! You could do better than that! If you’re that desperate, you could have come with me!” Gwaine frowned.

“Not Cendred either.” Merlin leaned back, crossed his arms in front of his chest wearing the biggest smirk he had shown in a long time.

Just as his friends tried to press him for information, the man every gay bloke in the company wanted to get a piece of passed by their table.

Merlin’s eyes lit up and the other three just gaped when Arthur winked at Merlin, held his hand up to his head in the international gesture of a telephone and mouthed “Call me.”


End file.
